Je t'haime
by MelimelZazou
Summary: OS - UA "J'aime un connard qui de toute façon mais hais de tout son être." Bienvenue dans un monde dark, avec sang et violence. Je l'ai écrit le mois derniers et je n'ai rien modifié, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis !


**Auteur : **MelimelZazou

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à maître Kishimoto

**Résumé : **"J'aime un connard qui de toute façon mais hais de tout son être." Bienvenue dans un monde dark, avec sang et violence. Je l'ai écrit le mois derniers et je n'ai rien modifié, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« 'Scusez-moi, z'auriez pas du feu s'vous plait ? »

L'homme que j'avais interpelé s'arrêta à ma hauteur le temps de fouiller ses poches. Il en sortit une boite d'allumette qu'il me jeta par-dessus son épaule en reprenant sa route sans même me laisser le temps de le remercier. J'allumais et tirais une première fois sur ma cigarette en m'asseyant sur les marches de l'immeuble juste derrière moi et je regardais les voitures passer, les yeux dans le vague. Je restais comme ça le temps de finir ma clope, que j'écrasais ensuite sur le trottoir. Je me relevais en soupirant et commençai à errer dans les rues sombres de la ville. Les seules sources de lumière étaient les phares des voitures, tous les lampadaires ayant été cassés et jamais réparés. Je mis mes mains dans les poches arrière de mon jean, les autres étant trouées.

Je rentrais chez moi vers 4h30, en sachant pertinemment que mon réveil sonnerait dans trois heures pour me signaler que je devais me préparer pour aller en cours. Après avoir vérifié que mon père n'était pas dans les parages, j'allais dans ma chambre et me laissais tomber sur mon lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Après un moment qui me parût long, je tournais la tête vers ma table de nuit sur laquelle se trouvait mon couteau suisse. Je le regardais, les yeux vides, puis je regardais mon poignet déjà plein de cicatrices. Puis une nouvelle fois le couteau. Mon poignet. Le couteau. Mon poignet. Et je tandis machinalement la main pour le saisir.

Mon avant bras me brulait, mon sang coulait et je regardais ce liquide pourpre dégouliner comme la chose la plus fascinante au monde. Je refis encore une plaie, en me disant que ce serait la dernière pour aujourd'hui. Ce fut pareil pour les cinq autres qui suivirent. Puis finalement, après une longue contemplation du signe de ma médiocrité et de ma faiblesse, j'allais rincer la lame du couteau et nettoyer mon bras. Je ne pris même pas la peine de penser mes blessures, elles cicatriseront toutes seules, comme toutes les précédentes. Je fumais une nouvelle cigarette, appuyé sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Je me remettais sur mon lit en constatant qu'il ne me restait qu'une heure pour me reposer. Je fermais les yeux pour somnoler et je les rouvris quand ce fichu boitier électronique se mit à brailler.

Une douche, un chocolat chaud et deux pauvres petites tartines, quelques minutes à rien faire et voilà, il était l'heure de me brosser les dents pour ensuite aller choper mon bus. J'enfilais mes Dr Martens, mon gilet et attrapais mon sac avant de claquer la porte. C'est la musique à fond dans les oreilles et une clope presque finie dans la bouche que j'arrivais à l'arrêt du bus où s'entassaient déjà bon nombre de lycéens. Je me mis un peu à part, n'ayant pas spécialement envie que l'on vienne me parler.

Je vérifiais mon emploi du temps et parti en direction de ma salle de cours devant laquelle se trouvaient déjà mes amis. Je m'assis contre le mur à côté d'eux et laissait tomber ma tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Non pas que j'étais fatigué, loin de là. J'étais juste blasé et déprimé. Nagato, qui était assit contre le mur d'en face, me regardait avec un mélange de pitié et de compassion. Je détestais ça, mais je ne disais rien, je n'avais pas envie de parler.

Les cours de la matinée furent tout ce qu'il y a de plus ennuyeux. J'avais d'ailleurs passé mon temps à griffonner sur mes cahiers ou à regarder par la fenêtre, sans prêter une once d'attention à ce qu'il se passait en face de moi. A la pause déjeunée, la faim n'était pas au rendez-vous, comme à tout mes repas de la journée. Bien sûr, comme d'habitude, il y avait toujours un de mes amis pour me faire la leçon et me dire que j'allais finir à l'hôpital avec une perf' dans le bras. Je m'en fichais complètement que ça m'arrive, au point j'en étais.

Je quittais le réfectoire sans attendre personne et partis m'isoler dans un coin inoccupé de la cours. J'avais allumé mon iPod pour me couper du monde quand un sac atterrît à mes pieds. Je rouvrais mes yeux et tombait sur la personne que je voulais le moins voir sur cette Terre. La cause d'une grande partie de ma douleur. Impossible de ne pas le reconnaitre avec ses cheveux roux, ses fringues toujours impeccables et son pendentif en forme de scorpion. Akasuna Sasori. Le mec le plus froid et mais aussi le plus séduisant de tout le bahut. Il commença à parler, ce qui m'obligea à couper ma musique.

- Tu l'avais oublié en français, j'étais juste venu te le rendre. C'est bien à toi ? me demanda-t-il avec un ton neutre.

- Merci, c'est gentil. T'étais pas obligé, je serais allé le chercher moi-même, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il restait là, à me fixer alors qu'il pourrait très bien vaquer à ses occupations. Part ! Dégage ! Laisses moi ! Je voulais juste qu'il s'en aille, avant que la douleur n'ai le temps de grandir. Je voulais qu'il arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux vides de tous sentiments, qu'il arrête de me scruter comme s'il notait chaque détail dans un coin de sa tête. Il se tourna finalement pour repartir mais s'arrêta au dernier moment pour dire, avec un ton blasé :

- Si j'étais toi, je n'enlèverais pas mon gilet si je n'avais pas de manches longues.

Je l'ai regardé sans comprendre pourquoi il me disait ça. Puis il leva son poignet gauche et le remua légèrement. Je baissais les yeux sur les miens et me souvint que je n'avais pas de bandage ni de pansement aujourd'hui. Je remis donc mon gilet en vitesse tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Je remontais mes genoux contre ma poitrine en mis ma tête dans le creux qu'il y avait entre mon torse et mes jambes. Pourquoi, parmi tous les mecs de ce fichu lycée, j'étais plus qu'attiré par celui-là, hein ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Un mec plus accessible quoi ! Mon homosexualité n'étais plus un secret pour personne depuis longtemps déjà, le problème n'était pas là. Le problème était qu'on parlait d'Akasuna Sasori. Le mec réputé pour les nombreux râteaux qu'il avait distribués jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le mec connu aussi pour avoir une sainte horreur des homosexuels.

Trois mois passèrent sans grand changement dans mes journées. Puis, la veille des vacances, notre prof de Littérature Anglaise* nous annonça qu'elle allait composer des binômes pour un travail à rendre à la rentrée. Tous les groupes se formaient et mon nom n'avait toujours pas été dit. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que quatre élèves : Kiba, Karin, Sasori et moi. Je n'eu pas le temps d'espérer quoi que ce soit que tout fut anéantis : je me retrouvais avec le glaçon ambulant. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour disparaître. Je priai pour qu'une météorite s'abatte juste sur ma table dans les prochaines secondes mais ça n'arriva pas. De toute évidence j'étais coincé, car toute protestation était accompagnée d'une heure de retenue samedi matin, ce qui ne m'enchantait guère. Je devais simplement me faire une raison : j'allais devoir me forcer.

Je sonnais à la porte d'une petite maison d'un quartier paisible et silencieux. Ce fut une vieille femme qui m'ouvrit.

- Euh… Bonjour madame, je suis là pour le tr…

- Oh ! Tu dois être l'ami de Sasori, il m'a prévenu que tu devais passer le voir aujourd'hui. Je suis Chiyo, sa grand-mère. Entre donc, je vais le chercher.

Je tiquais légèrement au mot « ami » et entrais en regardant un peu autour de moi en attendant qu'elle revienne. Les murs étaient d'un vert très pâle et tous les meubles étaient en bois. Quelques photos étaient accrochées aux murs ainsi qu'un tableau au dessus du canapé. La grand-mère revint au salon d'un pas lent et avec une mine dépité.

- Tu peux poser ta veste dans l'entrée, je vais te conduire à la chambre de mon petit fils. Il n'en sort presque jamais, même quand ses parents sont là…, soupira-t-elle.

Je la suivis à travers la maison en silence et nous nous arrêtâmes devant la pièce la plus éloignée des autres. En tendant l'oreille, je pus entendre une légère musique qui provenait de derrière la porte. Elle se stoppa nette quand Chiyo frappa sur celle-ci. Nous entendîmes des bruits de pas s'approcher et la porte s'entrebâilla à peine pour signaler que je pouvais entrer. J'entrais timidement et restais juste dans l'entrée de la chambre, ne sachant pas trop où me mettre. Je me permis une nouvelle fois d'observer la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais : des murs noirs et bleus foncé, un lit double calé dans le coin supérieur droit, un bureau noir parfaitement rangé et une guitare ainsi qu'un piano synthétique sous l'unique fenêtre.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu savais jouer d'un instrument, dis-je gentiment pour engager la conversation, j'aime bien la guitare moi aussi.

Il ignora totalement ma phrase, me fixant simplement avec un regard qui voulait dire « je n'ai aucune envie que tu sois là ».

- Bon, soupira-t-il, au travail. Plus vite on aura finit et mieux je me porterais. Tu as ton cahiers j'espère ?

- Ouais, mais y'a rien écrit d'dans, ça va pas t'servir à grand-chose, lui dis-je avec un ton neutre.

- Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ? s'agaça-t-il.

- Non, lui répondis-je simplement.

Il sera les poings puis se frotta les yeux avant de sortir ses propres affaires de son sac. Il était énervé et je m'en fichais royalement. Il l'avait cherché à avoir été désagréable avec moi. Je m'assis sur la chaise qui était à côté de la sienne et je le regardais se mettre à travailler tout seul. Je n'avais aucune envie de faire d'efforts. Mon cœur battait fort à m'en faire mal, j'avais envie de fumer, mon bras me démangeait, j'avais envie de me lever et courir pour m'enfuir. Je voulais partir d'ici. La haine qu'il dégageait me donnait envie de vomir, son regard me donnait envie de pleurer et de hurler. Mais je ne fis rien. Pas un geste. La poigne que j'avais sur mes bras se resserrait au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, si bien que mes plaies se rouvrirent, imbibant sans que je ne le remarque, ma manche de sang.

- T'es sur que ça va ? me demanda-t-il les yeux rivés sur mon bras.

- Bah ouais pourquoi ? répondis-je froidement.

- Parce que tu saignes, dit-il en montrant ma manche devenu rouge.

Je fixais mon bras, les yeux vides. La vue du sang qui coulait me fascinait au point que je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de mon bras. Et comme pris d'une soudaine pulsion, j'appuyais un peu plus dessus, faisant sortir un peu plus de liquide pourpre. Puis je me reçu une droite, ce qui me fit tomber de ma chaise. Sasori se tenait juste devant moi, le regard sombre et remplis de… Peine ? Ou de colère noire je n'arrivais pas à savoir.

- T'es qu'un imbécile, cracha-t-il. Je n'avais jamais quelqu'un d'aussi pathétique que ça. Tu crois franchement que tes conneries vont changer quelque chose à tes problèmes, quels qu'ils soient ? son ton devenait de plus en plus haineux à mesure qu'il parlait. Tu penses donner quelle image de toi aux autres en faisant ça ? Celle du pauvre dépressif qui souffre tellement qu'il s'entaille les bras ? Mais c'est pas ça que les gens voient ! Il voit juste un abrutit qui fait couler son sang parce qu'il a trop peur d'affronter ses problèmes !

Mon poing partit tout seul. Je n'avais même pas cherché à le retenir. Je n'aurais pas pu. J'avais le visage plein de larmes et la mâchoire tellement serrée que mes dents grinçaient. Mes yeux ne traduisaient qu'une haine profonde et une douleur trop longtemps refoulée.

- Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse peut être, de faire ça ? De fumer cigarette sur cigarette dès que l'occasion se présente ? De me trancher les bras avec un couteau ? Sais-tu ce que ça fait de souffrir à ce point ? De ne dormir qu'une heure par nuit ? D'entendre ton père traiter ta mère de tous les noms chaque soir ? De te prendre une baigne à chaque mot que tu dis de travers ? D'aimer un connard qui, de toute façon, te hait de tout son être ?

Je me suis rendu compte trop tard que j'avais crié tout ses mots sans même réfléchir aux conséquences. Il me regardait avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il venait de tomber de très haut. Il se redressa sans pour autant bouger du sol et massa un peu sa joue.

- Ton père te frappe… articula-t-il.

- Si j'ai le malheur de l'ouvrir quand on me l'a pas demandé, lui répondis-je.

Il se releva doucement et alla s'asseoir sur son lit sans un mot. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et poussa un long soupir en laissant sa tête tomber en avant. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, je restais là où j'étais, le regard absent. Je lui avais dit que j'étais amoureux. Certes je n'avais cité aucun nom et encore heureux, mais quand même… Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Je regardais l'heure et m'aperçus que l'heure à laquelle je devais rentrer approchais. Au moment où j'allais me diriger vers le bureau pour ramasser mes affaires, je sentis sa main agripper ma manche. Je me retournais pour le regarder et vit qu'il avait toujours la tête baissée.

- Le connard dont tu parlais… C'est moi n'est ce pas ? me demanda-t-il avec une voix étranglé.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Sa question sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une vraie question de toute façon. Je recommençais alors à ranger mes cahiers quand il raffermit sa prise. Je lâchais alors ce que j'avais dans les mains pour me retourner une nouvelle fois vers lui. J'inspirais longuement comme pour me donner le courage de parler.

- Malheureusement oui, soupirais-je. Et maintenant quoi ? Tu vas me jeter par la fenêtre ? J'peux l'faire moi-même s'tu veux… Comme ça tu l'auras pas sur la conscience, dis-je avec une voix triste.

J'allais joindre les gestes à la parole quand il serra encore un peu plus sa main autour de mon bras. Je stoppais alors mon geste et attendis.

- Restes là s'il te plait… Chui pas un connard… chuchota-t-il.

Je le regardais, complètement perdu et ne sachant plus quoi penser. Il releva la tête pour me regarder à son tour et je constatais qu'il n'y avait plus aucune colère dans ses yeux. Il fit un pas vers moi, laissa sa tête tomber sur mon épaule, bien qu'il soit plus grand que moi resta comme ça sans bouger. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Après un moment, je passais mes bras dans son dos pour lui tapoter gentiment quand d'un coup, il se redressa brusquement, me faisant sursauter.

- Ton bras ! Avec tout ça on ne t'a pas soigné et ça saigne toujours, ça va s'infecter. Viens avec moi, je vais te faire un pansement.

Je le suivis jusque dans ce qui me semblait être la salle de bain où il me fit m'asseoir sur un tabouret tandis qu'il cherchait du mercurochrome et des bandages dans la pharmacie. Nous retournâmes ensuite dans sa chambre. Lorsque je vis l'heure qu'il était, je poussais un cri de surprise mélangé à la peur.

- Je dois rentrer ! Mon père va me massacrer…

- Tu n'as qu'à rester ici cette nuit, le temps que ton père se calme, me proposa-t-il doucement.

- Je ne peux pas, mes parents n'accepteront pas de toute façon.

- Dis leur qu'on a toujours pas finit notre travail et qu'on finira trop tard pour que tu puisses rentrer ce soir alors.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, tu sais ?

- Sauf que je refuse que tu rentres chez toi si c'est pour que tu te fasses frapper. Alors soit tu les préviens toi-même, soit je m'en charge mais tu restes là quoi qu'il arrive.

J'envoyais finalement un message à ma mère, lui signalant que le travail prendrait plus longtemps que prévu et que je rentrerais demain. Je reçus une réponse positive dans les minutes qui suivirent et Sasori partit parler à sa grand-mère. Au bout d'une demi-heure passée seul à attendre, je me permis d'utiliser le piano histoire de m'occuper. Puis j'accompagnais ensuite la mélodie des paroles qui allaient avec :

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down._

My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me.

Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

_You say, "Dreams are dreams.  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore. "  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul. "_

Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.

You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.

Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

Quand j'eu finis, je le vis qui était sur le pas de la porte et qui me regardait. Il vint s'asseoir près de moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. J'enlevais mes mains du clavier, laissant tomber de chaque côté de mes jambes et restais ensuite sans bouger, me demandant ce que je devais faire.

- Tu joues merveilleusement bien. J'aime beaucoup cette chanson… murmura-t-il.

- Elle m'aide dans les moments difficiles… dis-je aussi bas que lui.

- Tu dois l'écouter souvent alors… dit-il avec une voix à peine audible.

Je ne répondis pas, je poussai juste un profond soupir lourd de sens. Il avait vu juste. Même si je préférais écouter du métal si fort que je pourrais devenir sourd en fumant une cigarette pour évacuer tout mes problèmes. J'avais très envie de fumer d'ailleurs, si bien que je sortis mon paquet sans réfléchir pour en sortir une et la porter à mes lèvres. Sasori se redressa et me regarda avec les yeux les plus désapprobateurs qu'il pouvait faire, ce qui me fit ni chaud ni froid.

- J'en ai fumé que cinq aujourd'hui, j'ai bien le droit à celle-là, lui dis-je.

- C'est déjà cinq de trop. Tu ne fumeras pas tant que tu serras sous mon toit, dit-il froidement.

- Bon ben je sors fumer, je reviens.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me répondre et sortis de la pièce, mon paquet et ma boîte d'allumette dans les mains. J'eu la permission de Chiyo pour fumer au fond du jardin et je rentrais ensuite, mon mégot dans la poche pour ne pas le jeter dans le gazon de la famille Akasuna. Un minimum de politesse tout de même. Je retournais dans la chambre de Sasori, qui s'était installé sur son lit pour écouter de la musique. Je l'entendais de l'entrée de la pièce. Je n'étais donc pas le seul à aimer faire ça pour me retrouver seul avec moi-même. Ne voulant pas le déranger, je m'assis près de la porte à même le sol. J'avais toujours préféré m'asseoir par terre ou sur des meubles plutôt que sur des chaises. Je fermais les yeux pour me reposer un moment et réfléchir à ce qu'il c'était passé cette après midi. Sauf que la fatigue pointa le bout de son nez et je finis par m'assoupir.

Je me sentis secoué, ce qui me sortit du sommeil. J'ouvris les yeux et tombais sur le visage de Sasori, un peu trop près du miens à mon gout. Je me redressais pour creuser l'écart entre nous et frottais mes yeux pour finir de me réveiller.

- Mince, je me suis endormis sans le vouloir… soupirais-je comme si c'était quelque chose de grave.

- Ma grand-mère vient de nous appeler pour manger, le repas est prêt. Tu viens ?

Une fois le repas terminé, j'allais me doucher, Sasori m'ayant prêté de quoi me changer. Alors que je brossais les cheveux, je vis un rasoir posé sur le rebord du lavabo, et je commençais à le fixer dangereusement quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Sasori, qui se stoppa net dans son mouvement en voyant que je ne portais encore qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Il bafouilla quelque chose qui finissais par « dent » mais c'est tout ce que j'avais pu comprendre. Je supposais donc qu'il voulait brosser les siennes et retournais donc à ma contemplation en m'écartant pour lui laisser de la place. Il avait du se rendre compte de ce que j'observais car il changea immédiatement le rasoir de place, le mettant hors de ma vue.

- Je n'allais rien faire tu sais, lui dis-je.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance vois-tu… rétorqua-t-il en fixant mon poignet bandé.

Je tiquais à la remarque et recommençais à brosser ma tignasse blonde. Un vrai sac de nœuds, c'était horrible. Une fois dans la chambre, je m'arrêtais au milieu de la pièce et me demandais si j'allais devoir dormir dans le même lit que lui en parcourant la pièce des yeux.

- Au fait, c'est peut être un peu tard pour te prévenir, mais je n'ai pas de matelas, même gonflable, en rab'… On va devoir partager mon lit… me dit-il en entrant la chambre.

Je ne répondis pas, parce que je ne voyais pas trop quoi lui répondre. Je m'en fichais un peu de partager son lit en fait. C'est même quelque chose qui me plaisait et m'arrangeait beaucoup. Nous avons discuté en se câlinant très timidement pendant plus de deux heures, en laissant parfois le silence retomber quelques instants.

Il s'endormit aux alentours de 1h du matin, tandis que moi je regardais le réveil avec un regard blasé. Il me restait au moins trois heures à attendre avant de pouvoir dormir, le sommeil ne venant qu'aux alentours de 4h quand j'avais de la chance. Je fermais les yeux pour ne plus voir l'heure et attendis donc. Les heures passèrent et Sasori bougea plusieurs fois dans son sommeil. Il finit même par attraper mon bras. Il ne le lâcha pas du reste de la nuit et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je m'endormis plutôt facilement.

Je ne le revis pas du reste des vacances étant donné qu'il était parti dans sa famille, mais nous discutions beaucoup par SMS. Nous nous rapprochâmes énormément grâce à ça, si bien qu'un matin je reçu un message qui me retourna l'estomac : « Je suis impatient de rentrer chez moi pour pouvoir te voir… » Je le relus au moins une bonne centaine de fois, comme si j'avais peur qu'il s'envole ou qu'il disparaisse subitement. Ce qui ne se passa pas. Le message resta bien sagement dans mes messages reçus. Ce jour là, j'écoutais mon groupe préféré de métal à fond toute la journée, comme je le faisais à chaque fois que mon cœur s'emballait trop.

La rentrée. La chose qui me blasait le plus mais qui en même temps me réjouissait un peu. J'arrivais donc à l'arrêt de bus, cigarette en bouche et iPod en main. Je repris ma routine : regarder dehors, fuir la cantine, regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre, sortir du bahut en vitesse après ma dernière heure de cours. J'allais prendre la direction de mon immeuble quand mon téléphone vibra. C'était Sasori : « Tu veux passer à la maison ? » Je réfléchis quelques secondes et fis demi tour en remettant mon téléphone dans ma poche après lui avoir répondu.

C'est avec un grand sourire et une longue accolade que je fus accueilli chez le jeune Akasuna, bien que ma cigarette le dérangeait un peu. Il me lâcha après un moment en s'excusant, soudain très embarrassé.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim, répondis-je simplement.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu dans la cantine ce midi si je ne m'abuse, me reprocha-t-il immédiatement.

- J'avais pas faim, c'est pas ma faute, marmonnais-je.

- Et tu te nourris quand exactement ? Une fois par an ? Pas étonnant que tu sois aussi maigre !

Je baissais la tête pour me regarder.

- Chui pas maigre, dis-je après un moment passé à regarder mon ventre.

Sasori s'approcha d'un pas rapide et m'attrapa au niveau des hanches pour me soulever avec une facilité déconcertante. Il me garda perché ainsi au moins cinq bonne minutes avant de me lâcher sur le canapé.

- Tu pèses combien ?

- … 45 kilos…

- A part ça, tu n'es pas maigre. Non, non. Bien sur.

Son ton était froid et ses yeux étaient sombres. Il avait l'air vraiment en colère. Il s'absenta sans rien ajouter et revint avec un paquet de biscuits dans les mains. Il le posa devant moi et me regarda avec des yeux qui disaient « t'as intérêt à tout manger sinon c'est moi qui m'en charge et tu mangeras l'emballage avec. » Je me forçais donc à avaler les gâteaux, une grimace sur le visage. Pendant ce temps, il s'était assit près de moi et effleurait mes cheveux du bout des doigts tandis que de ma main libre je caressais le dos de la sienne.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai posé ma tête sur ses genoux, ni à quel moment sa main avait commencé à caresser et jouer avec mes longues mèches blondes au lieu de ne faire que les effleurer. J'avais fermé les yeux pour profiter au maximum. Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, je reçus un message de ma mère me demandant où j'étais.

D'un coup, je revins à la réalité et l'envie de fumer me prit. Je ne voulais pas rentrer. Je me redressais lentement, sous le regard interrogateur de Sasori et partis prendre une cigarette et allais dans le jardin pour l'allumer. Le temps de la finir, je réfléchis à ce que j'allais faire. Zoner dans le quartier tout le reste de la soirée en disant à maman que je dormais chez Itachi ce soir ? Ou bien rentrer et m'en prendre une en pleine tête parce que j'ai trainé dehors après les cours ? Ces deux possibilités mes donnaient toutes les deux envie d'aller chercher mon couteau dans mon sac.

J'arrivais devant ma salle de classe et je vis le regard surpris de tout mes amis se poser sur moi.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé Dei ? s'inquiéta Yahiko.

- Tu t'es battu ? ajouta Nagato.

- Je suis juste tombé dans les escaliers vous en faites pas, rien de grave, répondis-je en souriant pour les rassurer.

Un œil au beurre noir, un pansement sur la commissure des mes lèvres, un autre sur l'arcade sourcilière, un bandage sur le poignet gauche et un gros pansement sur la joue. Le regard d'Itachi disait « j'dirais rien mais je sais que tu as mentis. » Je ne comptais plus le nombre de « qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » que j'avais entendu en une mâtiné. C'était saoulant à la longue. A midi, alors que je sortais en derniers de la salle, je vis que Sasori m'attendais devant la porte. Je le regardais, étonné de le voir là.

- Tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes messages depuis hier soir, je me demandais s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, dit-il pour justifier sa présence ici.

- Juste une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers, rien de grave, lui dis-je en souriant.

- Enlèves moi ce faux sourire et dis-moi la vérité, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

- Chui pas rentré à l'heure, répondis-je avec un ton neutre.

Pas besoin de donner de précisions, c'était parfaitement inutile. Ma réponse mit fin à la conversation et je partis en direction de la sortie.

Cet après-midi là, je n'étais pas allé en cours. A la place, j'étais parti vadrouiller en fumant cigarette sur cigarette. Je ne rentrais pas chez moi le soir. Je sortis mon porte feuille et regardais combien j'avais sur moi : assez pour me réveiller avec un mal de crâne trop présent pour aller en cours demain. J'allais donc vers la superette du coin et y achetais plusieurs bouteilles : rhum, vodka, tequila et whisky. Je m'assis entre deux immeubles et commençais à vider les bouteilles sans réfléchir. Ce soir là j'ai également fumé trois paquets de cigarettes.

Je me réveillais effectivement avec une migraine cuisante, mais pas dehors. J'étais dans un lit. Je regardais ensuite autour de moi et reconnu la chambre de Sasori. Je regardais à côté de moi et ne vis personne. Je me redressais en me demandant comment j'avais bien pu arriver là. La porte s'ouvrit et je vis le propriétaire de la chambre entrer en faisant le plus bruit possible. Je me bouchais alors les oreilles pour atténuer le son mais ça ne changea rien. Une fois qu'il eut finit de faire du bruit, j'entrepris de lui poser la question que me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que je fais chez toi ?

- C'est moi qui suis venu te chercher, dit-il sèchement.

- Comment t'as su où j'étais ?

- Tu n'es pas très discret quand tu forces sur la bouteille.

Son ton ne changeait pas. Il était froid, sec et remplis de colère. Je devais admettre que j'avais un peu peur.

- Pourquoi tu es venu me chercher ?

- Tes messages m'ont fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas te laisser dehors.

- Mes messages ?

- Tu ne te souviens donc de rien… Tu regarderas ton téléphone, tout est dedans.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé dehors, hein ? Qu'est ce que ça changeait pour toi, que je sois ici plutôt que là-bas ? Toi qui a horreur des gens comme moi, les homosexuels, pourquoi tu t'es occupé de moi ?

Les larmes coulaient à flot sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. J'essayais de continuer à parler mais mes sanglots rendaient tout ce que je disais incompréhensible. Puis je me sentis attiré contre son torse. Il me serra doucement contre lui et passa une main dans mes cheveux.

- Je pensais que tu avais compris que c'était un mensonge... Qu'en aucun cas je détestais les gens comme toi, parce que je suis comme toi… chuchota-t-il.

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui et continua à caresser mes cheveux. Mes larmes coulèrent de plus belle et je m'accrochais à lui en tremblant. Une fois que je fus calmé, Sasori alla chercher un verre d'eau et une aspirine pour faire passer ma migraine ainsi qu'un chiffon pour que je puisse m'essuyer le visage. Nous passâmes le reste de l'après midi l'un contre l'autre dans le plus grand des silences. Lui lisait un livre et moi je dessinais. Aucun de nous deux ne voulait parler. Nous voulions juste profiter de cette après midi pour être seulement tout les deux. Je me fis la réflexion je n'avais pas fumé ce jour-là.

Suite à cela, je ne dormais presque plus chez moi, Sasori ayant trop peur que je refasse une « bêtise ». Je dormais donc chez lui dès qu'il me le demandait, soit environ cinq à six fois par semaine. A chaque fois que j'étais chez lui, l'envie de fumer était beaucoup moins présente, même si elle restait là. Généralement, nous rentrions ensemble, je jouais de son piano ou de sa guitare pendant qu'il faisait ses devoirs et ensuite, il venait se mettre contre moi et nous nous faisions des câlins tout le reste de la soirée. Au début, nous dormions juste très proche l'un de l'autre, puis au fur et à mesure, je posais ma tête sur son torse tandis qu'il m'entourait de ses bras avant de s'endormir comme ça.

J'étais bien conscient que l'on s'était énormément rapproché tout les deux, et que c'était plus qu'une amitié. Mais aucun de nous deux ne voulais l'avouer par peur de ce qu'il pourrait bien entendre en retour. Puis finalement, un jour pendant les grandes vacances, alors que Sasori était assis sur son lit contre le mur et moi contre lui, j'avais eu envie de lui dire ce que je ressentais tout au fond de moi.

- Tu sais, la première fois que je suis venu chez toi, j'étais au fond du trou. J'étais en dépression totale quoi. Et puis, il y a eu ces petits câlins qu'on se faisait et tous ces messages qu'on s'envoyait. Avec ça, j'ai commencé à me sentir un peu mieux, jusqu'au jour où je me suis pris une belle cuite. Et puis le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillé chez toi, et qu'on a passé la journée ensemble, j'ai compris quelque chose. J'ai compris que je pourrais aller mieux un jour. Et la preuve, aujourd'hui je me sens bien, je ne souffre pas. Et tout ça, c'est grâce à toi…

Au fur et à mesure que je parlais, je m'étais retourné pour être face à lui et voir ses réactions. J'avais envie de l'embrasser mais je me retenais, n'étant pas sûr de la réponse que je recevrais. Et puis il me fit un grand sourire, un sourire des plus heureux qui soit et je ne tenu pas plus longtemps. Je me suis penché vers lui lentement, observant le moindre de ses gestes. Je devais être trop lent à son goût car c'est lui qui passa une main dans ma nuque pour m'attirer contre lui et m'embrasser. Le contact dura juste un instant mais à peine eut-il relâché sa prise dans mon cou que je revins tout de suite chercher un autre baiser, bien moins sage. Je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres pour demander l'accès et il les entrouvrit presque immédiatement, laissant ma langue se faufiler dans sa bouche pour aller trouver sa jumelle. Tandis que nos langues se mêlaient et se démêlaient, Sasori passa ses mains autour de mes hanches pour me coller un peu plus à lui et je passais mes bras autour de ses épaules. C'est le manque d'air qui nous sépara et je posais mon front sur le sien pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il passa une main dans mes longues mèches blondes et me sourit doucement.

- Je t'aime, murmurais-je.

A peine ces mots prononcés, je me retrouvais allongé sous lui, ses lèvres collées aux miennes dans un nouveau baiser langoureux. Il s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle et se coucha doucement sur moi, plongeant sa tête dans mon cou et respirant mon odeur à pleins poumons. Il resta comme ça un moment, me caressant tendrement les cheveux tout en embrassant mon cou. N'entendant aucune réponse, je sentis mon cœur se serrer, et une boule se former dans ma gorge. J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser. Et puis finalement les mots que je rêvais d'entendre sortirent de sa gorge.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Dei, chuchota-t-il en me serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.


End file.
